Deep, Deep Trouble
Plot During Luna's song, she tells the viewers how she and her sisters got in trouble. Story Time! Lynn Sr. throw the Loud Sisters in their rooms. Luna starts singing once she lands in her's and Luan's room. Luna: (To the readers) ♫Let me start at the start. Let's move right along. You can all sing along at the sound of the gong. Once upon a time, about a week a go, Lincoln had a nightmare about us saying how we hate him so. Linky woke up, slid do the stairs and told our father about us "hating him". We tried to tell him that we chilling. He said...♫ Lynn Sr: ♫No! Get outside. Mow the lawn. Move it! On the double 'Cuz if you don't you're in deep, deep trouble!♫ The Loud Sisters: (As backup singers) ♫Trouble! (We're in) deep, deep trouble! 3x♫ Luna: (To the reader) ♫So we're in the backyard, mowing like crazy. Sweatin' like a pig and the sun is blazing. Dad's in the driveway, getting in the car, with Mom and Lincoln, hope they're going real far. Then Dad yells... Lynn Sr: ♫Girls!!!♫ Luna: (To the readers) ♫We go...♫ The Loud Sisters: ♫Yeah?♫ Luna: (To the readers) ♫He goes...♫ Lynn Sr: ♫You done yet?♫ Luna: (To the readers) ♫And we go...♫ The Loud Sisters: ♫No.♫ Luna: (You get the point, do you?)♫He goes...♫ Lynn Sr: ♫D'oh, you're too slow!♫ Luna: ♫So we step on the gas to speed up the mow. Didn't see that sprinkler underneath that tree. Wham! Ccccchhhh! Psssssssshhhhhh! Raining on we! (I know that it supposed to be us, but I wanted to rhyme with tree. Don't make a complaint.) I go "Whoa!", Dad goes...♫ Lynn Sr: ♫D'oh! Now you can't go to the boat show!♫ Luna: ♫Soaked to the bone, standin' in a puddle. No one needs to tell us we're in deep, deep, trouble! The Loud Sisters: (As backup singers) ♫Trouble! (We're in) deep, deep trouble! 2x♫ Luna: ♫As soon as they're gone, we're stretched on the lawn, Looking at the sky with our sunshades on. Now we've never ever claimed that Leni was a smarty, but inspiration hits her...♫ Leni: ♫Let's have a party!!!!♫ Luna: ♫Called up our posses, they we're here in a flash. They've brought all their pals, they started to thrash. There was romping and stomping, an occasional crash. A fist fight or two and Linky's Nintendo for cash. They raided the fridge, pets raided the trash, we got a little worried when the window got smashed! The next thing you know, Mom and Dad are home. The kids disappeared and we're all alone. Everything silent except for our moans and the low bluesy tune of my saxophone. They look at us then they go in a huddle. Get this sinking sensation we're in deep, deep trouble. The Loud Sisters: (As backup singers) ♫Trouble! (We're in) deep, deep trouble! 3x♫ Luna: ♫Here a little epilogue to my tale of sadness. I was dragged down the street by my Royal Dadness. We rounded the corner and came to a stop, threw me inside June's beauty shop. I said "Please sir, just a little off the top!". She combed off my hair and gave me a lollipop. So on my head, there's nothing but stubble. Man I hate being in deep, deep trouble♫ The Loud Sisters: (As backup singers) ♫Trouble! (We're in) deep, deep trouble! 3x♫. Trivia This is based on the Simpsons song Deep, Deep trouble. Category:Songs